


The Winner Takes it All

by kensington_queen



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hope becomes a meme, Love Island reunion, Love Islander shocker, MC loves Noah, Noah loves MC, Post Finale, West Sussex is a character on its own, finale, posh MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: “In my hands are the winners of this summer’s competition. The road to now hasn’t always been easy, but dare I say it was worth it?”On national television Thora had her heart broken all summer long. Noah begs her for a chance. Will she move on or will they move forward together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This plot bunny has been hopping in my brain for awhile, so I decided to quickly write this up on my phone to get it out. It turned into this monster! I briefly proof read but if there’s any grammar mistakes or what have you, I apologize! 
> 
> Title is from the fabulous ABBA. They’re a mood. Enjoy!

Thora stood beside Lucas, the hot lights of the stage for sure melting her makeup off despite the makeup artist using his fancy brands and assuring her that it would stay put. 

_Liar._

She smoothed her dress, a flirty number she got on a whim on the high street months ago that had yet to see the day of light. Fitting it’s debut would be the last day of the most frustrating summer of her life. It wouldn’t be worn again.

On the other side of the host stood Hope, looking confident and so sure of herself in a dazzling, eye catching gold number that clung in all the right spots. She looked already like the winner. _The winner takes it all_... In the end, she got Noah. Regardless of the outcome, Hope won. She got the man and didn’t even realize how hard it was to stand on the same stage with that cold hearted fact right there for all to see.

How humiliating that every single audience member knew Thora cried almost every night in secret over a spineless, hot, cowardly, intelligent, bastard of a man. 

Noah, who promised Thora that he would give them a chance the one and only time they coupled up. Coming back with Blake she could forgive. It was the way of the game. If any of the CA boys had caught her eye, she would have taken them back, just to be sure. 

At least that’s what she tells herself in hindsight.

Truth be told, it stung more than Thora wanted to admit when he got back with Hope. Bravely, she swallowed her pride and hurt. She picked Lucas to save, because he understood her background and understated posh mannerisms. They found themselves willing to try, but the spark wasn’t there.

Somehow though their friendship couple survived and miraculously they found themselves on stage, either about to win Love Island or be runner ups.

“Do you care if we win?” She had asked him shortly before they had to get ready.

He shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not bothered.” He looked at her sharply, openly. “We both know the money would help Noah more, and you and me are just mates. Which is great, I’m glad I made a real friend in the villa. And yeah, the title might be cool to have but, we’ll still get some opportunities out of this crazy summer.”

Thora noted that he said Noah would benefit from the money, not Hope, but didn’t comment. It was no secret that the gorgeous, braided woman made big money compared to her chosen partner.

Partner.

“We’re live in 30 seconds!” A voice off stage called, the audience going wild. 

Thora took a moment to chance a look at the man who broke her heart on national television all summer long. Unsurprisingly, he was staring back and looking handsome as ever in a fitting button down and snug trousers. He looked like he was a model for Zara or Reiss or some other shop that Thora frequented. 

It was only last night in one breath he kissed her and stomped on her dreams when he refused to break it off with Hope in the morning.

Leaving him on the terrace after telling him off stirred at once feelings of being proud to stand up for herself and utter devastation to be made the fool once again.

“Five, four, three...”

Caroline beamed, the envelope containing the winners in her manicured hands.

“Welcome back to the Love Island Finale!” Cheers erupted again before quickly quieting down so she could continue.

“In my hands are the winners of this summer’s competition. The road to now hasn’t always been easy, but dare I say it was worth it?” She paused dramatically.

“Let’s find out. Are the winners tonight Thora and Lucas?” Another pause to let the cheers and applause rumble. “Or, Hope and Noah?” 

Thora focused on Caroline, refusing to look again at Noah. She couldn’t. No more, she vowed. No matter the result, this chapter was over. It had to be.

“And the winners of this year’s Love Island is...” it felt like eternity, this pause. “HOPE AND NOAH!” 

Hope screamed with joy and hugged Noah, who didn’t wrap his arms around her but awkwardly patted her on the back.

Normally the runner ups hugged the winners to show grace, but Hope was the last person Thora wanted to be near so she instead nodded her head in their direction and politely clapped - not that Hope noticed, she was too wrapped up in being the winner - and hugged Lucas instead.

“Thank god, now we can go get a drink.” He whispered in her ear, and she allowed herself to laugh.

They left the stage and joined their fellow cast mates off to the side, drinks shoved in their hands immediately.

Chelsea and Priya came over, one taking an arm to loop with and the other a hand to hold in support as Caroline had the winning couple pick one of two envelopes. 

“Well done babes, you did fab this summer.” Priya whispered, shutting up when a producer turned around from his spot near the cameras and glared. She giggled when he turned away again.

“One couple has the £50,000 envelope. The other, a blank one. The person with the winning money will have to decide whether they will split it, or keep it. The moment of truth. Did they come for love? Or to play the game?”

Chelsea this time squeezed Thora’s hand. “Proud of you babe,” she whispered. 

“Alright at the count of three, reveal what you have. One, two...”

On stage Hope confidently opened her envelope and flipped it over to the audience.

Noah did the same, and showed that he had the winning money.

“Okay Noah, will you split or keep the money?”

Hope smiled wide, and began to walk towards him in victory. 

“I’m going to keep it.” 

“Wait what the fuck?” Hope stopped in her tracks and glared. “Are you _fucking_ joking mate? You’re keeping the money?” 

“I’m keeping the money, _mate_.” Noah looked away from her, disinterested in the raging woman. He found Thora in the crowd and stared again, but this time confidence shone and something else. Regret maybe? 

“This is a Love Island first folks! Noah-“ Caroline began, suddenly caught off when Noah jumped off stage and walked over to Thora. 

“Oh.my.god. Hun! Go to him!” Priya began pulling away and shoving her towards him.

“But -“

“GO, trust me, you haven’t seen him in the Beach Hut.” Chelsea chimed in, taking away the last bit of security Thora had as she unlooped her arm. She grabbed Thora’s drink for good measure to make sure she didn’t dump it on his head.

Suddenly Thora was hyper aware that all eyes and cameras were on her, and that Noah was saying her name. 

She blinked and looked... down? Why was he on his knees... nervously she tucked her dark hair behind her ear, a habit from her school days that refused to quit. 

“Thora I’ve been a righteous git, an arsehole, this entire summer towards you. I meant every word I said to you last night.”

“ARE YOU FU-“ Hope started screaming on stage, but her mic suddenly cut out. Someone made sure to silence her for this historic, golden tv moment.

“Noah, I...”

“You don’t have to give me an answer now. But I would very much like to apologize to you, starting now, however long it takes until I can earn your trust again. Will you go on a proper date with me? Whenever you want. I’ll wait. Tomorrow, weeks, months from now. I’ll wait for that answer Thora because I messed up big time all summer with you.”

The audience was breathless, waiting for an answer. Caroline waited too, thrilled to have this drama unfolding. This was going to be the talk of media outlets for months! She was already thinking of the reunion...

Thora looked into Noah’s eyes. Warm brown that always made her feel like she could put be safe. Hadn’t moments ago she promised herself this chapter was over?

But he was there on his knees looking like an absolute fool on national television, looking right back at her. He took the money and came right to her. So much to process...

“Okay.” She whispered, looking away from him and trying so hard not to cry. Again. “Someday.”

He stood up quickly and she found herself in his strong embrace, a place she belonged for a short night weeks ago and had been fighting to get back to since.

On stage Hope took her mic and threw it at the ground, smashing it into pieces and stormed off stage. She kicked a light stand and it almost fell before a stagehand saved it. A pair of women, similar in features to Hope, hurried from their seats in the audience and rushed after her. 

The highlight reel was already playing, showing Noah’s time in the villa with Hope, and heavily featuring every stolen moment with Thora. The producers were always ready for anything.

The finale quickly wrapped up soon after, with the Love Island Party kicking off. Caroline personally went over to Noah and grabbed him away before Thora could talk to him properly.

“Thora!” A familiar voice called out as the audience began to disperse. 

“Emilia,” she said, looking for the first time in weeks at her cousin, her best friend in the entire world. “You’re here!” 

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t miss this! Look, there’s a lot you need to catch up on and you need to binge watch this season, but,” she gasped for breath, “don’t feel bad about Hope. Trust me on that. When you watch the show.. you’ll see.” 

Emilia hugged her tightly. “Your parents are heading to the hotel already but Auntie Gen wants you to see her in the morning first thing for an overdue brunch.”

She pulled away and smirked suddenly, tossing her chestnut hair to the side. “Go chat with Noah. He looks like a nervous puppy.”

“And you?” Thora questioned, following her cousin’s gaze to Carl. She rolled her eyes. “Good luck with that one. I’m off.” 

Emilia stuck her tongue out and winked, walking over to the geeky dude who captured the UK’s hearts the short week he was on the show. 

Thora let Noah come to her. She was done chasing. 

“Can we chat? In private?” He said softly, red in the face. She nodded and he led her away from the crowds, to a secluded spot in the villa where none of the tv crew was lingering. She could almost laugh when she realized it was the old closet upstairs that no one noticed was there all summer. 

It was the spot where all their secret chats had occurred. It was barely big enough for two and lacked any comfort, but there was space to sit down on the floor with their legs folded criss crossed. 

Her dress made it hard to maintain a lady like deposition, but neatly she managed to keep herself covered. It was dark inside the closet, only the hallway light outside shining in from the cracks. 

“Okay Noah, let’s chat. You have a lot of explaining to do after leading me on all summer, and last night on the terrace.”

He sighed, too close and too far away at once.

“Explaining will take several times, hours and hours, which I owe you. I owe you that time, absolutely. But the quick, honest answer is that I didn’t come here originally for love.”

She waited.

“I came here for a shot of the money prize. For the opportunities being on the show could give me, which would lead to more money. My parents struggle to make ends meet. My little sister and brother have big dreams of going to uni, seeing the world. I’m alright with the debt I’ve got from uni but I don’t want that for them.”

He inhaled, exhaled slowly.

“I didn’t step forward for you that first day. I wanted to. Badly. You were gorgeous in the sunlight but I knew if I got to know you it would make the game plan harder. But then you picked me anyways and I was thrilled.”

“But then Hope took you.”

In the dark light, she watches him nod. “Then Hope came in and switched the plan again. She made it easy for me to shield myself from you. But dammit Thora, you’ve got to know how hard it was for me to stay away from you. Always you were the brightest presence in the room. I couldn’t help watching you. Couldn’t help be near you.”

“What about Hope?”

“Hope was convenient. I knew she was playing the game too. She cheated on me twice in the villa. Once with Carl in Casa Amor and again with Jakub, before CA and afterwards.”

This was news to Thora. 

“Hannah told me when she came back.”

Ah, that made sense then.

“By then I had already fucked up badly with you, was trying to avoid hurting you more because I was in danger of losing my focus on the game.”

“That’s harsh.” Thora closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She was going to need months to heal from this experience and move on, with Noah or without him.

“I’m an arsehole Thora. I really am. And somehow I’ve won, and I’m probably even more of an arsehole for not only breaking the woman’s heart I fell for continuously all summer. But.. but taking all the money cold heartily from someone who was supposed to be my partner.”

“Some might call it karma what you did. Others will agree that you’re a bastard and call you so on social media.” 

“And what do you call me? Thora none of the rest matters to me. Your opinion counts above all.”

“Idiot. Coward. The fool I love. Maybe I’m the fool. Dammit Noah! I was ready to close this chapter, and then you got on your knees. And, and I want to hate you so badly. So much! I want to and I can’t and I hate you even more for it.”

He didn’t say a word, simply let her move onto his lap and cry in anger into his shoulder. Hesitantly he held her.

After several moments she pulled away, still on his lap. 

“I’m going to South America in a few weeks. I need to clear my head and I want to focus on some charity work after a summer of being selfish. I’ll be gone for a few months with minimal contact.”

“Okay,” he said. 

“Afterwards... if I’m ready, I’ll reach out. I want to give you a chance Noah but I’m so afraid that it’ll be the wrong choice. That you’ve already shown me your true colors.”

“I meant what I said, Thora. If it takes several months or a year I don’t care. You’re it for me. And I don’t care how long it takes you. I’ll be there, whenever you want that date.”

She nodded and kissed his cheek, getting up carefully. “I’m going to get my stuff and head out to the hotel my family is at. I’ll see you someday soon, Noah.”

Before he was ready, she opened the closet door and let the light flood in. He watched her walk away, and prayed she would give him a chance to be the real man he was. Someday.


	2. (and Filled with Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post finale, Thora is attempting to forget Noah and is completely failing. 
> 
> This has turned into a legit story so hold on tight. The game is wrapping up this week but Thora and Noah are only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Crystal Ship by the Doors. I might have been listening to them on repeat while writing this chapter.
> 
> Briefly proof read but I promise I’ll be rereading and cleaning it up soon if there’s anything off!

7 weeks after the Love Island Finale.  
Location: The Flying Pig, Cambridge, England

It is in a dark wooden bar with a blue exterior where Thora makes a public experience for the first time since losing Love Island.

In her mind, it doesn’t truly count as a public appearance because this is her go to uni bar. The place she has drunkly danced to whatever local obscure band is playing in the corner, and where Sophie, Sumire, and Maria order shots on weekday nights while Tom the bartender takes boomerangs for the gram. The Flying Pig is her safe place.

It was the last night of freshers week, and even though it was her last year of uni, for one last time Thora and her friends decided to celebrate it. It was Sumire who convinced Thora to go out. The petite girl from Japan guilted her when she reminded Thora that after this year she would be moving back to Tokyo to join her family’s business full time.

So, despite desperately wishing to stay in her room and torture herself with the Love Island episode where Noah picks her during the disaster recoupling (for the third time since she got back from Ecuador), Thora did her signature winged eyeliner look and threw on an oversized sweater that had seen better days, and headed out with her girls to the pub a ten minute walk away from the small house they rented.

They were sitting at their usual sticky table in the back, three rounds in, when Thora got recognized for the first time. She had the sinking feeling that it would be a common occurrence as the year went on.

“Oi aren’t you the girl that lost Love Island!” A burly looking guy who gave off strong Gary vibes shouted, elbowing his mates. 

“Nah mate, that bird was aces! She’s fit but that one on Love Island was...” his friend trailed off, crudely gesturing to his chest area. Laughing they turned around to play God Save the Queen that another mate was drunkenly starting up and left Thora unsure if she should be upset about the comments or relieved they didn’t realize it was her. 

“Arseholes, the lot of them are. Ignore those asshats, chica.” Maria said fiercely, gulping down her pint and shooting the group of guys dirty looks. 

“They’d be lucky to get any woman naked with that attitude!” Sophie chimed in, not so gracefully sipping her white wine. 

“I guess I should be happy they didn’t make the full connection. Who knew glasses and an oversized sweater was the perfect disguise? Clark Kent has the right idea after all.” Thora took out her phone, but it was grabbed by Sumire quickly and disappeared in her purse.

“Not happening Thora. You’re banned from checking his Instagram tonight.” 

His being Noah’s of course.

“If you’re that desperate one of us will take instastories and you can pretend to be having fun and post it later, when you’re home sober.” Sophie said, snapping a pic with her iPhone of their drinks on the table. “Hashtag girlsnight! Hashtag cambridgehotties.”

“I’m not desperate!” 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Maria sang, animately moving her hands around and nearly knocking over the pint in front of her.

“... I’m not.” Thora grumbled. 

_She was._ Her girls saw right through her. Every day since the finale Noah was on her mind.

His voice replayed constantly, reminding her that the torture of not knowing what it could be like to really be with him was her choice. She knew she could call him any second of the day and Noah would answer. 

Or would he?

Anxiety and doubt also seeped in her mind. Could she trust him? She wanted to. Badly. But the nagging thought that she was part of the game for him, despite the promises and declarations tumbling out of his mouth on live tv and in the privacy of the closet the last time she saw him wouldn’t go away. 

Unlike the rest of her fellow cast mates from their season, Thora had run away a week after the finale to escape the fresh stardom that always temporary followed alumni islanders. 

She went to South America; Quito to be specific. It was where she spent a portion of her gap year, volunteering at a school high up in the poverty stricken hills of the capital city.

The children there didn’t give a shit that she lost a reality show and had her heart stomped on in front of millions. They didn’t care that she was probably shown in a negative light and that random strangers had strong opinions on her choices during the time spent in the villa that they felt free to tweet and comment about on her social media posts.

She was simply Thora, the girl who spoke Spanish with a British accent and sang silly songs with them. 

For five weeks she let herself have limited contact with anyone except her parents and cousin Emilia. Four of those were spent in Quito, volunteering and traveling around during her free time. If she took a ton of pictures to later post and pretend she was _hashtag carefree_, then so what?

The last week of her trip, her parents, her brothers, and Emilia flew out to join her in Costa Rica. 

A family vacation to bond and safely talk shit about everyone Thora _strongly disliked_ from the villa, and catch up on gossip from the outside world.

They landed back in the UK a week before she was due at uni for her last year. She spent that week hiding from the neighbors and binge watching every single episode of Love Island.

Even after seeing she wasn’t portrayed as a backstabbing home wrecker, the anxiety didn’t go away. She saw Noah in the beach hut, lamenting about his conflict, once even borderline crying towards the end of the summer when talking about her.

The beach hut scene following her telling him off (she felt pride again watching it from the audience perspective because despite the heartbreak, it was a badass moment) made her cry.

She saw Hope discussing how fit Lucas was when he entered the villa and expressing jealously when she didn’t grab his attention; the cheating in Casa Amor with Carl, seducing Jakub and then throwing him away the second she had Noah’s interest again. 

Then when Thora moved into the small house with her closest friends for the last year, all they did was talk Love Island until Sophie declared a restriction on the subject, stating rather smartly that Thora would never get to a healthy place emotionally if they enabled her.

Which brought them to this very moment in the Flying Pig. The band was playing a Green Day cover, they were drunk, and Thora didn’t have her phone in hand, still confiscated in Sumire’s bag. 

So she danced, and sang the wrong lyrics with her friends to the songs being played.

She forgot for a brief moment why sadness chased her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine spending summer in a gorgeous villa with beautiful people and then getting to jet set off to another country because you’re heartbroken? 
> 
> Don’t worry, the build up is slow but these two will find themselves in the same place sooner than later.
> 
> Let me know what you think, pretty please? :)


	3. Betty Finn Never Looked Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Noah been up to? 
> 
> He’s missing a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathers quotes and character references are not mine. Sad face. 
> 
> I am posting this chapter at like 4 am British time. When you gotta write, you write. I will look it over again in the morning to catch any mistakes.

Early November, 3 and a half months after the finale. Location: London  
_”Why don’t we discuss it over a cheeseburger or some such?”_

Even though he was known as the resident book nerd in the villa, barely competing with Hannah for that particular title, Noah actually proudly considered himself to be a movie fan a tad bit more. 

He blames his mom and sister for the fact he is a huge 80s movie guy. Name a John Hughes film and he could confirm that he has seen them all a dozen times minimum. 

Some guys would deny ever seeing it, but he can recite Heathers word to word. It’s not necessarily a talent or a bragging right. It’s a quotable film and his sister Liza references it all the time. So does he, by default. 

It was a struggle in the villa to keep that hidden. The one time he slipped up Hope looked at him weird and never commented on it.

He stared at the quote again in front of him, used as the caption of Thora’s latest picture on social media. 

It’s from last week and clearly Halloween themed. Embarrassingly, Noah now knew who was who in Thora’s girl squad at uni. That was how often he found himself checking her profile.

They were dressed as the characters from the iconic cult classic Heathers and were rocking the 80s vibe in a pub somewhere in Cambridge, each holding a cheeseburger.

Her friend Sophie was clearly queen bee Heather Chandler, her blonde hair teased high with hair spray and pulled back with a scrunchie. Sumire was Veronica, somehow managing to recreate one of the outfits perfectly. Maria was another Heather, the wannabe queen it looked like, and Thora?

Thora was Betty Finn. Her white button down was crisp, a similar gray cardigan snug and open to recreate the croquet scene. She even wore a trendier version of Betty’s glasses, clear and oversized but fitting her perfectly.

She made the hottest Betty Finn.

God it was pathetic how much he thought about her. Thora. Not Betty Finn.

He had left the finale party right after her, hitching a cab to the hotel where he was delayed getting home back to the UK. As the winner, and the reason for the juiciest drama in Love Island history, he was expected to give interviews and meet with people. 

He hired a PR manager, originally for short term. Noah wanted to get back to his life. He did. Often he found himself wishing he could take off on a plane somewhere and escape the constant eyes and gossip. 

And yet...

The offers kept pouring in. A photo shoot for that grocery store magazine, another for that one. £1,000 to show up for an hour at a club. £4,000 to make an appearance at a sweet sixteen. 

Marc Jacobs and Burberry wanted him to model for upcoming campaigns. So much money was suddenly at his disposal, free and designer clothes filling his wardrobe. There were new contacts in his upgraded iPhone with promises to make him more money.

He wasn’t alone in this. Several of his friends from the villa were taking advantage of newfound opportunities just like him.

Except Thora. 

The only one who mattered ran away from it all to retreat from the sudden limelight. 

He saw all her posts from Ecuador with the children there, and the places she traveled to. Noah often wondered what stories she would be able to tell him about if she ever took him up on that date. 

She said someday. He knew deep down it could potentially be never and it would be deserved after what he put her through.

From what he could tell, she was happy. Or doing a really good job pretending to be.

A lot of her posts were with her friends at uni. She often updated her instastories, which heavily featured textbooks, endless cups of tea, late night food, and the usual influencer staples.

She embraced some of the spotlight since going back to uni it seemed. Skincare tips, restaurant reviews, and even paid ads were beginning to be a thing for her.

His favorite posts though remained the ordinary, every day stuff. 

So far he had refrained from reaching out, terrified of scaring her away. If he waited any longer to make a move though, would she take it like he had forgotten her? Like it was all for tv? 

It would be so easy to double tap that picture.

And leave a comment. 

The most mundane of comments that would at once say, “hey I’m still in love with you give me a chance please” and “you’re gorgeous as Betty Finn.”

His heart pounded, clutching his phone, typing and erasing various comments.

_It could get buried, she’s already got over a thousand likes and comments_, flittered through his mind. 

_If I comment, she might not even see it. Her notifications are probably switched off._...

_What if my comment makes her life difficult and people comment on my comment?!_

That last thought made him switch tactics and before he could chicken out he went to direct messages and sent her:

“Funfact, I can quote Heathers word to word just about. Not as impressive as being able to list every English monarch but I think you’d appreciate this unique skill.”

Send.

He skimmed it over and added:

“Betty Finn never looked better btw. _Fire emoji_” 

For good measure he double tapped the picture too. People might notice but he didn’t care. Let them see. He meant every word he said to her. 

He put his phone down. 

It would do no good to torture himself to see if she replied. Scratch that, to see it she saw it and then leave him on read. Besides it was so early in the morning she was most likely sleeping and wouldn’t see it for hours. 

Besides he was due to be on set of another modeling gig in an hour or so. He needed to get ready and be on time, and do a better job than last time. This could lead to a campaign in Paris according to his manager, which would pay even better, and that would mean more money for his siblings uni funds.

He already invested 30% of his original winnings. Noah’s dad told him to do that first and it was already proving to be a profitable move.

His parents refused money, and said to use his new earned money for himself. 

“If you must sweetie, create a college fund for Liza and Jeremy. But focus on you. You deserve it,” his mom said shortly after he managed to finally get home.

His parents didn’t comment on the finale, or Love Island in general. They simply welcomed him home with big hugs and his favorite flavor of tea. There might have been extra biscuits to accompany the tea, which happened to be his go to comfort treat. 

Noah’s goal was to earn as close to a million as he could and then walk away from the spotlight. He was on track to making that by the following summer if he followed the current jam packaged schedule his manager had him on.

He could happily work at a library again, forgotten and featured in “Where are they now?” articles if he had some serious savings in the bank and Thora beside him.

God he hoped she didn’t ignore him.

He went about his early morning routine of yoga (the lads in the villa would laugh if they saw him doing tree pose), showering, wolfing down a quick breakfast, and sipping tea while reading news articles.

It was in the car sent for Noah on the way to that day’s location in Hyde Park that his phone vibrated.

A message flashed from Thora, appearing at the top of the screen.

He froze.

Why was she awake this early? Did he just ruin her day? _shitshitshitshit!_

Five excruciating minutes went by before he allowed himself to look.

“Betty Finn is a certified hottie. You’ll have to prove this Heathers skill. I consider myself a Heathers expert.”

Another vibration.

“Good morning btw.”

A weight lifted suddenly that he didn’t even realize he was carrying since the show ended and she walked away.

She replied.

_She replied!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promised they would get in touch soon! Baby steps. What do you guys predict will happen? What would you like to see happen? Please let me know, I love reading comments!


	4. Heed Your Mum’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t ‘Mum’ me. I think it’s time to give him a chance for that date...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! The weather has been very overcast and raining lately, the perfect inspiration for writing. Please enjoy.

December, 4 months since the finale, 3 days before Christmas

Arundel, West Sussex

Being home for the holidays brought a much needed relief in Thora’s life. The grueling semester ended on a high note with the annual post finals celebration, ugly Christmas sweater themed, at the Flying Pig.

Thora prided herself in finding the tackiest Christmas sweater at the charity shops that dotted the high street. This year she rocked a truly eye catching sweater that had full on tinsel, tiny bells, and lights that only half worked. 

Noah texted her after seeing it posted, lightly teasing her in that way of his that made Thora want to take him up on the date offer she actively avoided bringing up.

Since he originally reached out via direct messages, they had talked semi regularly on insta and recently graduated to mobile texting. 

Thora decided on a whim to just message her number, figuring it was the next logical step. 

_hey text me at 077...._ she had quickly typed, holding her breath. It was such a minor thing, honestly, she scolded herself. A phone number was nothing after the summer they had. Why was her heart thumping harder than normal? 

_hey you_

Thora’s phone lit up less than a minute later (she wasn’t timing it, honest) with a text from an unknown number.

_it’s Noah by the way_

Like she wouldn’t know!

Noah slowly became a fixture in her life. He provided the perfect distraction when the school load got to be a bit much sometimes.

They sent memes, sometimes Love Island themed. Snapchat was dead in her social circles, but they revived it just for each other. The dog filter lived another day.

Oh, they were beyond careful when it came to Instagram. Only occasionally would she sometimes like a picture of his, and vice versa. 

Though it was months since the finale, the spotlight did not yet dim. 

And with the reunion approaching, Thora was keen to keep any relationship repairing between herself and Noah on the down low.

Thankfully Noah not only respected that, but agreed. Constantly he seemed to be traveling for modeling gigs, taking advantage of the offers while he could. This meant that the eyes of the public were distracted by speculating on the various exotic locations he often found himself at.

The comments on his posts were hilariously predominately female. Thora sometimes scrolled through them for a laugh, and to keep an eye out for any rumors.

_Noah are you single?!_

_Is it just me or is Noah getting dreamier and dreamier?_

_you look like my future husband_

_cutiepieeeee love from South Africa!_

Meanwhile the gossip rags featured contradicting bogus stories about Thora’s lack of dating - _”still heart broken over Noah! Love is dead!”_ \- or her so called _”wild nights at uni! Thirsty Thora on the prowl!”_ \- using peers from Cambridge as sources who didn’t actually know her.

Her friends fiercely kept an eye out for paps when they went out anywhere. More than once they told off suspicious looking gits for getting too close.

The few events Thora allowed herself to go to, Sumire, Maria, and Sophie rotated who went as her date for support.

It was her mum who encouraged her to use the spotlight to _manifest her destiny_.

Now that she was briefly home for the winter break and couldn’t just hang up the phone, Genevieve was amping up the new age themed pep talks. 

“Darling, you only have a window of an opportunity. Use that spotlight for your advantage. The universe is yours for the taking!”

The mulled wine apparently was broken out earlier than normal. Genevieve liked getting into the holiday spirits, and all of December made freshly baked goodies, and ensured there was an endless supply of alcohol available.

The downside was that when her mum started to drink, the tarot cards came out.

The antique clock on the wall said it was barely passed noon when Thora launched herself on the L shaped couch in the living room, stretching out and startling the family cat, Momo in the process. The fluffy ginger cat meowed, annoyed. Momo didn’t like being disturbed when napping in his favorite spot on the back of the couch.

“Mum isn’t it too soon for the wine?” Thora asked, ignoring her mother’s comment. 

After sleeping in a little bit, she finally emerged from her childhood bedroom upstairs to snuggle under a throw blanket and continue the back and forth banter Noah currently had her engaged in. Change of scenery should get her flirty, creativeness flowing. 

“Oh sweetie, Jesus made wine from water. It’s holy.” Genevieve smiled, sipping her drink innocently. “Honestly if you would just let me read your cards...” 

“NO, thank you. I’ve told you before Mum, I don’t want to know.”

Genevieve had The Gift, as she referred to it. Thora didn’t doubt her mother’s talent. Sometimes it was handy, but with Noah, and Love Island in general, she really didn’t want to know anything. 

Perhaps looking back a warning would have been nice, but not knowing the outcome with Noah admittedly had been intriguing all summer. She believed somethings in life should be a surprise. 

“Hmmm,” Genevieve hummed, closing her eyes. She didn’t look like the stereotypical psychic found at the new age shops. Her mum was the definition of posh. 

But, the gift did cause her to have unorthodox beliefs and quirky habits.

“If you light a red candle on the next full moon, and write your intentions in front of it...”

“I’m not doing spellwork Mum.” She cut off her mother quickly.

“But you’re gifted Thora! The sooner you embrace your talents..”

“MUM. Please. Let me have the holidays, the raft of the spring semester and I swear after the reunion you can resume the magic lectures, okay?”

Unsatisfied but aware the conversation was shut for the time being, Genevieve sighed deeply and silently stood up from her spot on the couch. If her daughter insisted on ignoring the signs from above, fine. She could at least light candles around the house and burn herbs for her sake.

Genevieve had watched alongside the nation as her daughter’s heart got played with all summer on Love Island. 

Unlike Lottie, who used her goth girl persona to get noticed (oh yes, that one talked about crystals and signs but it was a brand, not a genuine lifestyle), Genevieve lived and breathed the pagan ways. Appearances were deceiving after all. Many walked the path and did not loudly advertise it. 

She googled all the contestants, finding out their birthdays and keeping track of their astrology signs. Often she consulted her beloved oracle decks, writing predictions and comparing those to what unfolded on the telly.

Lottie wanted desperately to be viewed as a Scorpio, but was in fact a Virgo. It made sense if one was to see the birth chart, which Genevieve had figured out quickly. It was all over Lottie’s social media. 

(Priya was the true Scorpio of the group)

Most importantly of all, Genevieve paid close to attention the young man who captured her daughter’s eye. 

Noah Thomas Rogers, born July 7th. She researched him the most. Knew where he graduated from for his bachelors and masters (University of Sussex and University College London, respectively).

All summer long she meditated, burned her candles and set intentions for her only daughter.

Only once did she perhaps hex an islander on Thora’s behalf.

It was a relief when the finale came, and good that Thora left the villa with a still intact reputation, and most of the public’s sympathy. 

Genevieve had fully supported the retreat to South America, convinced it would do a world of good. And it did.

But as the months went by, the brightness in Thora’s eyes still didn’t fully return.

Oh, she distracted herself with classes, and nights out with friends.

But Noah remained in her heart.

Thora went on a date or two. She tried to resume life as normal. The problem with that was glaring: Love Island changed her life for better or worse. To embrace the energy would make a world’s difference and it would eventually fade out in its own time. Fame from such shows blazed quickly. One day relevant, the next featured in a “where are they now?” article on an obscure gossip website.

Now, whether or not she thought her daughter should give Noah a chance differed greatly from her husband’s. Bless him, Jasper swore the poor boy worthless of their precious daughter. 

She agreed that Noah didn’t come across maybe the best way on the show. She didn’t like the business with Hope and the endless heartache he caused Thora.

Yet.

There was something there, lingering. Something that didn’t appear obvious from the show. 

He clearly loved his family, and used the show as a way to help them. 

Thora told her during their brunch following the finale that he was there for the money, and that Hope was convenient. 

She could give him the benefit of the doubt. She respected the ambition. It was remained consistent with his birth chart. He was the type who aimed high in life, often achieving his goals. Respectable. 

Now that Thora was home for the holidays, she spoke about him more positively. Constantly that damn iPhone was lighting up at all hours and her Thora from before going to the infamous villa was slowly returning. Not fully; no, the summer changed her daughter. But the carefree happiness Thora was known for in the family had been robbed for a short while.

Maybe, just maybe, allowing her heart back up to Noah in privacy, on their own terms was the key.

A thought filtered in Genevieve’s mind while lighting a candle in the downstairs bathroom; the sort of thought that her husband affectionally called the witch’s trouble brew. The spirits whispered, _before the reunion! she must she must she must_ and who was she to ignore the gift?

She found her daughter in the kitchen, sitting at the island, her back to the tall floor to ceiling windows and eating toast. A cuppa cooled down in front of her in an old mug from the nearby social club. Outside it was overcast, the river at the end of their yard choppy from earlier rainfall. 

Arundel Castle could be seen on the other side in the near distance towering over the village they called home protectively.

“How is Noah?” She asked, opening the fridge and pulling out leftover carrot cake to nibble on.

The house was quiet. Thora’s brothers were still sleeping after a night out in the pub, and Jasper was at work. Christmas Eve would bring relatives from both sides of the family, and it wouldn’t be until after New Years that it would settle down again. She savored the quietness. 

Immediately Thora lit up. 

“He’s good, home for the holidays. His trip to Paris was short this time.”

“I bet he brought something back for you,” Genevieve said, taking another bite of the cake. Damn, I’m a good baker, she thought.

“Mum! I wouldn’t dare assume that, besides I haven’t seen him since the finale...”

“Thora, darling, you can change that.”

“Mum...”

“Don’t ‘Mum’ me. I think it’s time to give him a chance for that date. Listen, I know you don’t want to have the future revealed, but this is important.”

Thora put her phone down, her chin in hand.

“Alright, I’ll humor you.”

“When is the reunion?” Genevieve asked, serious.

“Normally it’s this time of year but it’s been pushed back to April for scheduling reasons.”

“Right. I have heard from the guides, and to be honest this is simple common sense my love, but you need to act soon. Before the reunion. Let that foundation grow so you’re a solid unit. Otherwise I fear the reunion may change things.”

“Change things? What like Hope will try something?”

Ah, Hope. Genevieve felt bad for her. Not too bad. Enough though to feel compassion for a woman who obviously needed to work out some issues.

“She is someone to watch out for. Act soon darling.”

Thora’s phone went off again, and happily she glanced at, already distracted from the conversation. 

“I’ll think about it Mum, I promise.”

Genevieve watched her daughter for another moment before leaving the kitchen, plate with leftover cake in one hand and a topped off wine glass in the other.

Thora would broach the subject of the date to Noah. Her mum could feel it.

‘Twas the season after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving! What do you think of MC Thora’s mum? She may or may not be based on someone in my life.
> 
> If you are liking this story, please leave me a comment. Comments and kudos give me motivations to continue writing. Otherwise I feel like no one is actually reading this fic. :( 
> 
> Best <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Let me know!


End file.
